There is conventionally known a structure that is structured such that an inclined surface, that is inclined from a vehicle body upper front side toward a vehicle body lower rear side, is formed further toward the front side than a rear side mounting portion of a suspension member that is mounted to a front side member, and, when collision load is inputted from the vehicle body front side due to a full overlap crash, the rear side mounting portion is separated from the front side member while this inclined surface is guided by an inclined surface at the kick portion of the front side member (see, for example, Patent Document 1).